


The Reluctant Prize

by Shashabeeterfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Forced Relationship, Loki - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shashabeeterfly/pseuds/Shashabeeterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate reality in which Loki successfully conquers Earth, he decides it is best to choose a Midgardian woman to carry an heir. Too bad the woman he has chosen is absolutely disgusted and terrified of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reluctant Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while. Please let me know if I should continue. :)
> 
> I wanted to make the female OC a little different than other OC's I've read. Instead of throwing herself at him, I wanted her to be a little realistic. Let's face it, we fangirls may love him, but in real life he would be absolutely terrifying no matter how handsome and charming he can be. Also, I kind of wanted to experiment with a more 'alternative style' type of OC.
> 
> Oh, and I hate to ask this of my readers, but please leave a comment if you liked this. Comments (whether they are good comments or constructive criticism) help motivate me to continue and improve.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Loki noticed as the guards brought probably the hundredth of several Midgardian females forward that there was something quite striking about her.

She had not been the only woman to struggle against the grips of the guards, nor was she the first to shout nasty human profanities at him as she struggled. No, that was not what was unique about her. It was something different, but for the life of him, he could not figure out what was that made him feel that he had finally found what he had been looking for.

The woman was not, as the Midgardians put, conventionally attractive as the other women brought to him. One of the first things he noticed about her was the silver ring attached the the right side of her nose. Piercings were not something uncommon in Asgard, but they were certainly not something worn by royals. Oddly, he found the added feature to her soft round face quite endearing.

Her hair was something unique compared to the hair of the other women the guards brought him. They were worn like brown ropes that hung past her narrow waist.

Her skin was dark and looked smooth to the touch. It made her slightly resemble a bronze idol. He imagined she might have shimmered in the right clothing and the right light.

The woman’s eyes were quite pretty. Silver like the ring attached to her nose. Quite the contrast to her dark skin. They stood out sharply as they seemed to pierce coldly into his own.

Once the guards had her standing only inches away from him, he motioned for them to release her and snatched her chin to give her face a closer examination. Before he could turn it from side to side, she jerked away. “Don’t touch me, asshole!” she snapped with much bitterness in her tone. What a brave little one, he thought as he raised his hand as if to strike her across her face.

He stopped. No, he quite liked this one. She might have potential, he thought. He watched as she flinched and shut her eyes expecting a harsh blow to the face. “You will do,” he said, “You will do quite nicely.”

The young woman’s eyelids shot open revealing the grey orbs once again. They now looked more fearful and worried than angry now. “What do you mean, I’ll do?” she asked. Despite her seemingly tough exterior, the young woman’s voice was trembling. His lips curled. “What is your name, pet?” he asked ignoring her question. She returned the favor. “Where are all the other women? What did you do to them?”  
He let out a sigh. She would require work. Her attitude would need to be fixed. He could tell it would require much patience on his part, but he did not want to start his search all over again. No, he would need to make due no matter how much she would try at his tolerance. “They will all be set free to live out the rest of their pathetic short lives under my rule,” he said before reaching out to grab her neck. He did not squeeze. He simply meant to hold her in place and show her just who she was dealing with. Her eyes widened with fear now. “Now, I’ll ask you again,” he said, “What is your name, pet?”  
“Liza!” she cried, “It’s Liza! Please let me go!”

He smirked and let go and watched as she rubbed her neck were his hand had clasped. It was a pretty name. “When can I go home?” she asked softly.  
He let out a chuckle. “Don’t you understand, dear Liza?” he said in a gentle yet almost teasing tone, “This is now you’re new home.” He stretched his arms. “Look around you, pet,” he said, “There is still much work to be done, but I’m sure you will already find it more than suitable compared to the home you once knew.”

After he had defeated S.H.I.E.L.D. and its pathetic little team, he had taken Stark Tower and immediately began making adjustments to fit his own taste. The room that they were currently in surrounded them with gold walls with green trim and a black marble floor. Behind him was a large gold throne next to a much smaller yet still good sized empty throne. “I will be the one to tell you when to sleep, when to bathe, and when to dine,” he said before snatching her chin again, “Do you understand?”

She did not answer, but he could see a hint of defeat in her silver angry eyes. “Splendid,” he said, “Seems I have chosen well.”

He began to walk towards the entrance of the room and signaled for the guards to escort her before clasping his hands behind his back. He willed the large doors to open in front of them as he heard Liza struggling against the grips of the guards once again behind him.

***

Liza felt herself fighting tears as the guards’s grips only tightened as she struggled. There had been so much she had wanted to do, and now it looked as if she would spend the rest of her life as a slave to the monster she was being forced to follow behind.

“Please,” she begged hating how desperate she sounded, “Let me go. Don’t make me stay here.”

“Oh, but I must,” he said smoothly without looking behind him, “I have given you a great honor. An honor that cannot be carried out if I were to allow you to go free.”

“I don’t want it!” she snapped before struggling once again, “Whatever it is, keep it! I don’t want anything you have to give to me.”

He stopped in his tracks suddenly causing the guards on either side of her to halt in their place. He turned on his heels and faced her with a smile that chilled her to the bones. A smile of sickening mischief. “It’s not so much what I am giving you,” he said raising her chin with a finger, “It’s what you are giving me.” He let out a little chuckle before continuing. “I’ve chosen you to carry my kin.”

Her knees buckled. No way. This couldn’t be happening. Her? A mother? A mother to the monster in front of her? The monster who had destroyed the lives of everyone living on the planet? If it hadn’t been for the guards holding her up, she would have dropped to the floor. “I won’t do it,” she said defiantly.  
He smiled. “My dear, Liza,” he said, “I don’t believe you have a choice.”


End file.
